


Bring Your Body, Baby

by skarldude



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 15-Year-Old Niall, 20-Year-Old Zayn Malik, Age Difference, American AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Zayn, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Louis and Zayn are roommates, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Zayn, Or is it :, Overstimulation, Protective Zayn, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Top Zayn, Underage Sex, Younger Naill, cumming untouched, i never tagged that lol, tag as we go, twink niall, underage blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarldude/pseuds/skarldude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby. We need to talk." Zayn hears himself say.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Us."</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Or the aftermath of 15 y/o Niall losing his virginity to 20 y/o Zayn.      {Enjoy you lovely tots}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Got You, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because X-Factor Niall is cute asf.

 

"Zayn. . . I can't sleep." Niall mumbles into Zayn's chest, shaking him lightly.

"Hmmm? What's wrong baby?" Zayn asks, sleep deep in his voice.

"I'm sore, Zaynie." Niall says softly.

"What?!?" Zayn says, sitting up straight, panic obvious in his voice.

"Was I too rough? Too fast? Oh baby I'm _so_ fucking sorry."

"Zaynie, it was my first time" The small blonde blushes, "It's supposed to hurt." He sits up next to Zayn. "It's normal to be a little bit sore after your first time, you know that." Niall says softly, not liking where this was going.

"It's normal to be sore, _yes_. But not so sore you can't even sleep." Zayn says frantically, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"I _knew_ this would happen. _I fucking knew it._ I can't believe I let this happen." Zayn mumbles, but all Niall could do was frown.

"Why would you say that?" Naill asks quietly, absentmindedly playing with the tips of his fingers. "I-I though you liked it."

"Oh baby," Zayn says softly when he sees Niall's sad expression. "Of course I did but, you have to understand that you're only _fifteen babe_. fuck. I just don’t wanna' hurt you."

"You wont." He turns toward Zayn, "You didn’t. Can we just pretend I never said anything? Please?"

"But you _did_  say something. Here, let me see." He gently pushes Niall back against the sheets. "I'm just gonna' make sure you're not ripped or anything." He says softly.

Zayn moves in between Nialls legs, pulling down the blondes' boxers.

"Oh god," Zayn whispers, trying not to bury his face in Nialls pretty pink hole. "Y-Yeah b-babe I, _um_ I see what y-you were talking about. _fuck_. You’re so red down here.."

"Zaynie. . ." Niall whines, bucking his hips up.

"No baby, your sore. I can't."

"I'm not saying to fuck me. Just, just do _something_."

"Niall I jus-"

"Come on, Zaynie," Niall interrupts, turning onto stomach, putting his ass in the air. "Kiss it better. Please? Just a little."

"I, umm I-I don’t. I just don't think t-thats." Zayn takes a deep breath before continuing. "You're teasing," Zayn says, running a dry finger over Nialls pink hole. "You should probably know, what goes around comes around."

"Zaynie, please." Niall begs, shaking his hips a little. "Just, just do it."

"Shhh. _I got you, baby_." Zayn murmurs, licking a thin stripe down from Niall’s balls to his twitching hole, breath ghosting hotly over the skin.

"F-Fuck, Zaynie please," Niall whines, rolling his hips down to try to get more attention from Zayn's mouth.

And then. Nialls phone rings.

Great.

"Ignore it," Zayn says softly, before burying his face back into Niall. Moving to suck on Niall’s pink tip. "I-I, _oh fuck_ , I can't. W-What if it's important?" Niall struggles to get out, as he reaches for his phone.

"Zayn, please."

"Fine."

And just like that, Zayn is pulling away. "Hello? Oh hey mom...yeah I'm still at Liam’s. No you don't have to worry. Mom come on, please."

Zayn hears Nialls mother frantically speaking into the phone. "Mom. I understand; I do. But come on. She smells like old ham."

Niall looks over at Zayn and seems to get an idea.

"What about Mr. Malik, he’s just across the street, why don't you go over and ask him for yourself. No, mom trust me when I say I'm sure he's awake. _please mommy_." Niall puts on his sweet baby voice, and Zayn trys to ignore the way his dick twitches.

Niall must hear what he wanted to because his face practically splits in half. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm totally down for that. Ummm. Yeah I'm sure he won't mind. Just go over and ask him... ok, goodnight momma. Yeah, love you too."

And with that Niall hangs up, with a big goofy smile on his face. "Well, what was all that about?"

"Oh she jus-"

Just then, the doorbell rings through the small home. "Damn she walks fast. Just go open the door." Niall says, obviously rushing him.

"What? You kno-" Zayn is interrupted by the doorbell, and sighs in defeat.

"Fine." He mumbles as he gets up and makes his way to the front door.

He opens the door and _of course_. Standing there, is Niall’s mother dressed up in nothing but a thin robe and and socks.

If that doesn't kill his boner, nothing will.

"Hello Mr. Malik, I'm sorry to bother you this late but it really couldn't wait."

"Zayn, please. And is there something wrong?" Zayn asks, honestly just trying to find a way to not let her in and not seem rude at the same time. "I'd be happy to help with anything if I can."

Zayn has always been a great neighbor to the Horan Famiy, weather it was taking out trash, sweeping the drive way, or just plain old helping around the house.

He figures if they find out about him fucking their son, they'll hopefully not call it in. But, you never know.

"Zayn. Right, _umm_ so."Mrs. Horan struggles to find the right words, "So my mother is sick and we're planning on going back to Ohio tonight but, we really don't want Niall to miss anymore school."

She pauses and looks up at Zayn, "I know it's last minute but, would you mind if Niall stayed with you for a few weeks?"

"Umm..."

"I know its probably not in your interest to spend your free time with a fifteen year old, being that you just turned twenty. But..."

_If only you knew._

"I'd love to. My roommate is always out so it'd be nice to have some company around here." Zayn smiles and trys not to seem to excited.

"Oh thank God, I'll text Niall and he should be over in the morning. But I'll be leaving in a few," Mrs.Horan says, "And thank you Zayn, really. You’re always been so helpful to us and I really appreciate it."

With that Mrs. Horan smiles and walks away, towards her house. And fuck Zayn feels guilty.

But before the feeling gets to set, his beautiful Niall comes down the stairs. _his?_

 _"_ Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks, moving to sit on the couch in nothing but Zayn's button up shirt.

"Baby. We need to talk." Zayn hears himself say.

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh," Niall looks choked up before continuing. "Please don't say you regret it. Please Zaynie."

Zayn looks up and sees how small Niall looks. His cheeks are red, his lips and neak are bused, Niall somehow manages to have that just fucked look but also look so fucking _innocent_.

"I don’t. Trust me when I say that I'll _always_ remember this night. How good you felt. How good you made _me_ feel." Zayn uses the tips of his fingers to lift Nialls chin up so he can meet eyes with the beautiful boy siting in front of him.

"But, I just don't know what _you_ want this to be."

"What I want?" Niall mumbles to himself while trying to avoid eye contact.

"I-I um, well you s-see, I mean-"

"Take your time, love." Zayn interrupts sweetly.

"I just want you, Zayn." Niall pauses and finally meets Zayn's eyes.

"All I've ever wanted was to be yours. And I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I really want you to. Like _alot_."

Niall takes a moment to playfully glare at Zayn when he giggles. Fucking _giggles_. This is **not** helping.

"Zayn can you not? Anyways, I'd like for you to get to know me better and not just in a sexual sense. Don’t get me wrong I want you. But I'll understand if you just want it to be sex, or even if you don't want anything to do with me. Don't worry I'm not going to be all like, _'you took my virginity, so you must love me.'_ But you know, I could see how you wouldn’t be interested. I mean, I'm a pale, bony, braceface with fake blonde hair. And on top of all that I'm fifte—"

Zayn stops Niall’s ranting with his lips smacking against his in a short, sweet kiss. "You're perfect. And I'd be dumb not to want you, baby."

"Really? Oh Zaynie I'll be the best house wife ever, these next few weeks." Niall says, excitedly.

"Fuck, I forgot you were staying here for a while. How the hell am I gonna explain this to Louis." Zayn stresses, just then thinking of his roommate.

"Zayn, I've been daydreaming about this moment since we moved here from _fucking Ohio_. Can you please not ruin this for me?" Niall pouts and of course Zayn caves.

"Fine. He's been in and out the house anyways. I honestly doubt that he'll take his mouth off Harry’s ass long enough to notice anything."

"Zayn, you do realize that that's exactly what you were doing, like ten minutes ago, right?"

"Niall."

"What? You were _just_ eating me out."

"Niall, seriously"

"I'm just saying: Try not to be so hypocritical."

"Honestly, this is not a good way to start off a marriage." Jokes Zayn. "We've been married for less then a minute, and you've already turned against me. Damn wifey."

Niall couldn’t help but play along. "Well, my _dear_ husband," Niall moves to sit on Zayn's lap, with his knees on either side of him. Slowly pushing him back against the couch. "I guess I should make it up to you, huh?" Niall says innocently while rolling his hips down onto the older boys cock.

"Niall, baby no. You’re sore and as much as I want to. It's not worth hurting you." Zayn says, finding it hard to not grind up onto Niall’s bare ass. "Fuck me." The younger of the speaks breathlessly. "Please Zayn. Fill me up."

"You know for someone who just lost there virginity, you sound so fucking slutty." Zayn says, finally giving in.

"I’d like for you to suck my cock." The older boy instructs the younger boy, eyes watching as Niall loses his cool at the words Zayn had spoken.

He watches as Zayn stands up and leans against the desk in the corner of the room. “But I don’t know how to-um. Do that.”

“I’ll guide you through it.” Zayn assured him still against the desk.

Niall moves to the side of the room where Zayn is, he took a deep breath and dropped to his knees right in front of the older boy, looking up at him.

“Take my boxers off.” Zayn instructed and Niall did just that. He bit his lip when Zayn's long cock almost hit him in the face.

“You like that? Like my big cock so hard for you?” Zayn asked and Niall felt his stomach drop at the filthy words coming out of his mouth.

"Oh baby, being shy now?" He placed his left hand on Zayn's skinny thigh and used the other one to wrap Zayn's cock, choosing not to answer.

One of Zayn's hands came down over Nialls and he slowly guided their hands up and down, showing Niall how it was done.

“Take me in your mouth and cover the rest with your hand.” Niall obeyed and he was surprised by how soft Zayn's cock felt against his lips, then into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Zayn breathed out and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Niall closed his eyes and soon found an even pace between his mouth and hand.

Zayn was heavy and thick in his mouth, and Niall made sure to suck on the red tip, just like Zayn had done to him, Zayn's hand came to tangle into Niall’s soft hair and guide him. He then held Niall’s head steady as he stood up properly and started fucking his mouth.

“Look at me while you’re sucking.” Zayn's voice was raspy and Niall couldn’t do anything but listen to him. He looked up at Zayn with glassy eyes as he continued sucking.

“Shit, take me in as deep as you can.” Niall opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Zayn's cock until he felt the tip brush against his gag reflex.

“Good boy.” Zayn praised and Niall leaned into his touch, proud of himself for pleasing Zayn. He cupped Zayn's balls and let the older boy fuck his mouth until he literally choked on it.

"You good baby?" Zayn asked and lifted Niall’s chin up to stare at him. Niall nodded  before he wrapped his fingers around Zayn's shaft and continued, determined to make him come. “I’m going to- you need to stop.”

“I don’t want to.” Niall answered and looked up at Zayn as he jerked him off. “I can’t cum on you like that.”

“Why not?” he asked frowning, never stopping his movements. 

“Because you're not some random whore. I respect you to much for that." Niall licked his lips and nodded, "Cum on my face. Not be because you respect me, because I'm  _asking_ you to."

"Are, are you sure baby?" Zayn asks, trying to not sound as surprised as he is. He did it nonetheless. He came all over Niall’s face, on his cheeks, forehead, everywhere.

After Zayn removed the cum from Niall’s eyes, he opened them, blinking up at Zayn.

Zayn cursed, because the sight of Niall with cum all over his face and red, plump lips was absolutely amazing.

“Was it good?”

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, baby you did so good. Your turn now baby.” Zayn said, breathlessly and as soon as Niall stood up he slid his right hand into Niall’s boxers and was surprised to feel warm, sticky, spunk.

"Y-You actually came. Just for that? _Fuck_."

"Sorry Zaynie, I couldn't help it." The younger says, sleep deep in his voice.

"I'm tried, lay down with me?" Zayn looks at Niall and can't help but to smile. "Okay, baby. We can lay down now."

_He came un-fucking-touched. He blew me, and then came. How???_

"What are you thinking about Zaynie?" Niall asks sleeply, after noticing Zayn staring at him with wonder. "Just wondering how I got so lucky in the past 24 hours."

The two of them fall asleep on the couch, rapped up with each other.

And if Zayn wakes Niall up with a blowjob the next morning, well, nobody needs to know that.


	2. Owe You A Favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call fluffy-smut. I decided to add on to some of my works, so here you go. I already started on another chapter but I'm unsure if I should post it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! ♡♡♡

[Niall](http://i.huffpost.com/gadgets/slideshows/267581/slide_267581_1837769_free.jpg) has always been a dreamer, always hopeful for the future. But even as ambitious as he is, he never thought he'd wake up in bed next to his dream boy-no his dream _man_.

He smiles into Zayn's chest when he realizes what happened in the last 24 hours. Not only did he get a boyfriend, an older one might he add, but he lost his virginity.

He lets his mind wonder. Thinking about how good Zayn's fingers felt in him; the sounds he made when he came all over Niall’s face, how full he was when [Zayn](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/592x888/w_z/Zayn-Malik12_2014-elvis-_glamour_15dec14_rex_b.jpg) first pushed in.

He'd be lying if he said thinking about it wasn't making him hard.

"I can practically hear you thinking." Zayn says sweetly, dragging him from his thoughts. "Good morning, baby. What's on your mind?"

Niall sits up enough where he can see Zayn's face, but doesn't lift himself off of Zayn completely.

"Nothing, everything, I don't really know to be completely honest. I just feel like, really, _really_  happy." Niall almost cringes at his voice but then he remembers the dick he had in his throat and decides it's worth it.

"Good," Zayn smiles and peaks Niall’s lips sweetly. "I'm sorry if I was to rough on your throat, baby."

"S' okay. I like it."

Zayn hums in thought, "I think I might _owe you a favor_ , baby boy." He leans down and kisses Niall’s neck, slowly turning the boy on his back and making his way down his chest.

"Z-Zayn," Niall moans once he realized what Zayn ment.

The younger boy begins to pant as Zayn starts to slowly make his way down his body, stopping only when he gets to his desired destination.

Niall pulls his knees close to his chest, giving Zayn a perfect view of his hole.

"Yeah just like that." Zayn says breathlessly before diving right in.

He pointed his tongue, and started licking into Niall, fucking him with his tongue until Niall is squirming, and moving his ass against Zayn's face, trying to ride it to get more friction.

"OH FUCK! Zaynie please!" Niall pants, cheeks flushed and his chest rising and falling. "Please Zaynie, make me feel good, please!"

And that's when Zayn really goes for it, licking into him deep, tasting Niall’s sweet walls until he's dizzy with it, his cock achingly hard between his stomach and the bed, Zayn can't help but to grind against it, trying to get a little relief.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!" Niall gasped above him.

Zayn looks up and almost cums at the sight of Niall with his hands on his nipples, eyes closed in pleasure, and mouth open in a silent moan.

"Make me come, p-please Zaynie please!"

That seems to make something snap in Zayn because before he knows it he's pulling away, leaving Niall achingly empty.

"Nooo, please Zaynie please don't stop!" Niall practically crys.

Zayn gives him a fond look before vanishing down the hall and coming back with a condom and a little travel size bottle of lube. "Thought you'd like to cum around my dick instead of my tongue." He whispers seductively and Niall practically melts.

"Yes, please!" Niall exclaims, turning so he is on his hands and knees. Making sure to arch and push his ass forward. "Get in me already!"

Zayn licks his lips, staring at the young boy as he wiggles his hips in a way he cant help but to find cute.

"You're so impatient," Zayn murmurs as reaches out to grab Niall’s pale flesh. Smiling at the contrast between they're tones. "I just want to play a little." Zayn teases as he continues to grope and grab at the boys cheeks, making sure to brush Niall’s hole with his thumb as much as possible.

"Please Zaynie, I need it."

Zayn takes pity on the boy and quickly puts the condom on and lubes himself up before slowly pushing into the other boy, figuring that he'd still be stretched out from the night before.

"Oh god, yes," Niall murmurs once Zayn's completely in. "f-feels sooo good, Zaynie."

Zayn slowly begins to thrust in and out of the smaller male. Loving the way the boy whines and wiggles closer to him. "You're so cute when you have a dick in you." Zayn thinks out loud.

"T-Thanks," Niall pants, trying to keep up as Zayn's thrust into him at a even pace, seemingly looking for something. "I-I don’t think I'm gonna last very long, Zaynie." Niall gasped once he found it.

"Ohohoh, fuck me Zaynie please! Harder, OH FU-DONT STOP!" Niall screams, as Zayn continues to abuse his prostate.

"Fuck, babe me either," The older says through gritted teeth, trying to hold on just a little longer. "You're so fucking tight around me, I might just bust."

Niall tries to laugh but it's covered up with a loud moan as Zayn fucks in to him harder making him come uncontrollably, shaking his whole body. "Zayn OHmygod!"

Zayn smirks and continues to thrust into Niall's sensitive hole, watching him whine, "Thats right baby, say Daddy's name."

"I-I can't Za-ahhh" Niall tries and fails to get his words out. His bottom half in constant pain and pleasure is beginning to be to much, and before he knows it he's painfully hard again.

"Say it.." He hears a far voice, "Say how much you love Daddy's cock."

Niall decides to just give in to the voice. "D-Daddy..I love y-your cock."

Almost instantly, he felt something..  _warm_?

"Shit." Zayn curses as he ever so slowly pulled out of the boy. Frowning as he watches his cum start to leak down Niall's raw thighs. "The condom broke."

Zayn shakes his head, he's so disappointed in himself. He looks over the young boy and damn he's worn out, but Niall's hard and he thinks he owes the other something for being such a good boy. "I'm clean I promise, I'm sorry baby."

Niall honestly couldn't care less. Everything felt all fluffy and magical and he didn't know why but he liked it.

"Daddy.."

That instantly stop Zayn's train of thought. "Yes?" He answers carefully.

"P-Please touch me, daddy."

Zayn then realized how far away Niall’s eyes were. He was in subspace, and Zayn wasn’t exactly if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Oh sweetie," Zayn whispers softly into Niall’s neck as he leans in to the boy. "What do you want sweetheart? You were  _such_ a good boy for daddy."

Niall murmurs something under his breath before whining and rocking his hips in to Zayn's. "What's that angel? Do you want daddy to make you cum?" 

Niall nobs his head lazily against Zayn's shoulder. "Hurts daddy."

Zayn shakes his head, "Well that's no good is it?" Zayn pauses for Niall to nod, "I'm gonna' take care of you, my sweet, sweet boy." The older promises as he maneuvers himself off of Niall and takes the smaller boys cock in his mouth. 

Niall cums insanity, with a shout. "Daddy!"

 

Zayn licks over the softening cock, being extra gentle when he pulls off. He looks up to see Niall half gone and he knows he has to take care of him. "Baby I'm going to go run you a bath, alright?" All he gets from Niall is a little nod.

He smiles before softly peaking Niall on the cheek and going to the bathroom to start the water. 

Then he hears the front door open and a feminine squill. 

 

Louis' home.

 

"Zayn! Why is there a naked minor asleep on my couch!?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment on whether or not you like it. If y'all think I should continue posting, don't be afraid to give me some ideas. ♡♡♡?
> 
>  
> 
> P.s sorry for the wait, I lowkey forgot. ♧♧♧ I blame weed.


	3. If you want me. pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up cutting this chapter in half cause it gives me more time to write. Smut will come. (you get it? ^.^)

_**"Zayn! Why is there a naked minor asleep on my couch!?"** _

 

 _Fuck!_ Zayn thinks to himself. He quickly makes his way out of the bathroom to face his over-dramatic and most likely high roommate; who's currently gaping at his underage boyfriends sleeping body. "Dude chill. You're going to wake him up!"

"Zayn, please tell me to didn’t _deflower_ this small child." Louis begs with a completely straight face, starring Zayn in the eyes with his red ones faking concern.

"Zayn if you wanted an untouched hole you could have just used your own, why bring the blond kid into it?" Louis is obviously stoned off his ass. Sober-Louis would have his neck on stick at the sight of Niall.

Zayn rolls his eyes, and moves in front of where Niall was resting nude on the couch. "That 'blond kid' has a name. It's Niall, and we're going out now. Deal with it."

Louis' glazed eyes widen as he burst out laughing, causing Niall to shift in his slumber. "Shut the fuck up, you wanna-be Top." Louis just laughs harder and Zayn decides to postpone Niall's bath and move him to the bedroom.

He gently picked up the small boy, carrying him firefighter style up the stairs. Half way up he hears Louis yell, "Not my fault, you deflowered our 14 year old neighbor."

"15!"

"Whatever, you're lucky I'm high but we _are_ talking about this Zayn." Louis says and Zayn knows he's serious.

"I thought so." He said quietly as he walked in his room. Zayn knew anything he gets from Louis he deserves. After all, he _was_  the one who let the boy in his house and fucked him.

He very gently laid the small, pale boy on the sheets where he took his virginity.

 _You should be ashamed of yourself._ He thinks to himself as he sees his cum leak out of Niall's raw little hole. "Why are you only 15?" He whispers as he heads to the small bathroom in his room and gets a cloth, making sure to dampen it with warm water.

When he went back in his room, he had to stop and look at the view. The young boy looks so tiny on the king-size bed, reminding Zayn of his innocence. His pale skin was littered with love bites, and his hips had bruises from the night before. Zayn shakes his head, remembering he has to take care of his boy.

 

After cleaning Niall and covering him up, Zayn fell asleep next to him, dreaming of the night before.

 

**_Ding-dong_ **

 

"Wait a second!" Zayn yelled from where he was drinking his beer in the living room. It was about 1:00am and Zayn was alone due to his roommate wanting to 'get some'. Zayn simply convinced himself that Louis and Harry had another over dramatic fight and Louis got put out early. He probably forgot his keys. Again.

 

**_Ding-dong  Ding-dong_ **

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, and moved to open the door. "I said wai- _oh_."

Niall Horan was at his door, soaked in water and crying. "I-I know it's l-late but-" The boy burst into tears, causing Zayn to drop his warm beer and pull the sobbing boy into his arms. "What happened Niall? Do you want me to call your mom?" Niall quickly shook his head where it rested on Zayn's chest. "Please d-don't, Zaynie." He spoke, the nickname coming naturally from all the time Zayn had spent at the Horan house. "S-She thinks I-I went to Liam's house, up the road."

Zayn pulls him in the house, and shuts the door. He guides Niall, who's still crying, to the couch. "I need to know what happened and why are you wet?" Zayn asked. The younger of the two put his head down. "L-Liam.." Zayn's mind automatically went to the worse. "I'm going to kill him. What did he do you?"

"He kissed me, Zaynie" Niall whispers. "He said he liked me and he wanted to h-have sex." Zayn flinches at the word sex. "Did..Did he force you?"

Niall shook his head, telling Zayn the whole story.

Liam, a 16 year old who lives on their street, asked Niall to stay the night with him while his dad was away. The night was fine until Liam suggested that they go sit my the pool. "We were playing truth or dare. I asked what his middle name was, and he asked if I was a virgin. I dared him to skinny dip, and he dared me to let him kiss me. He did it softly at first but then he started to-to um. Well…touch me.. _down there_."

Zayn's eyes widened at that point. "He touched you without your permission?" Niall blushed and shook his head again. "He asked me if I wanted him to stop, and I said no." Zayn frowns. No one should be able to touch Niall like that. They just shouldn’t.

"I'm confused; what are you not telling me?" Zayn asked.

Niall looked down at his fingers and continued on. "When I told him I-I liked it, he said he wanted to.. _um_..fuckmeontheground." Niall's cheeks were as red as they could be, he also began to shiver under his wet cloths. Zayn simply grabbed the blanket that was thrown behind the couch, and wrapped it around the boy up before telling him to keep going. "He said he wanted to be my first and I almost let him, Zaynie I'm sorry."

Zayn frowned at the apologue, "Sweetheart, you have no reason to be sorry. But you still haven't told me why you're all wet."

"It's embarrassing."

"Niall."

"Fine." The younger boy sighs. "He got on his knees and told me to stand up. He-it felt good-I mean, I didn’t want to but I started making sounds; saying stuff." Niall pulled the blanket over his head, "I said a name that _wasn’t_ his and he pushed me in the pool and locked me out."

Zayn tries not to laugh. "Is that it?"

Niall nodded his head, still under the blanket trying to hide from his embarrassment. "I couldn’t help it. I just really wanted it be _that_ person and I said his name and now Liam will never be my friend ever again. So now nobody wants me, and i'm all alone."

"Is that why you were crying? Because of who you said?"

The boy moved the blanket off his head and nodded. "Yeah, and because I know y-he'll never want me the way I want him." Niall sighed, "He thinks I'm just a kid." Zayn tries to not let it bother him that Niall has a crush on someone that wasn’t him. "I'm sure he doesn’t think that, I surely don’t."

Niall's eyes practically lit up, "You-You don’t?" Zayn shuck his head truly. "Niall you're a lot more then just a kid. You're smart, funny, beautiful and not to mention talented. You're so sweet, being around you feels like a gift. You're perfect, baby and that guy would be lucky to have y-" Zayn was interrupted by a pair of soft pink lips crashing into his with force. He kissed back before even thinking about it.

Niall moaned into Zayn's mouth when he felt the older man's tongue slide over his lips, asking for entrance, which Niall quickly granted. The young boy moaned higher, causing Zayn to snap out of his trance.

"Wait, no-you're only 15." Zayn stumbled out as he pulled away from Niall's willing mouth. Niall frowned like he'd been punched. "But-But you kissed me back" his cheeks grew red. "I thought you wanted me too."

Zayn lightly kissed the boy's cheek, hoping it would reassure him. "Don't get me wrong, I want you Niall, _I really really do_. You're just so young and I don’t want to hurt you."

Niall bit his lip and slowly crawled into Zayn's lap, facing him. " _If you want me, then take me._ " he whispers.

Zayn's eyes widened in shock. "Niall, you're a virgin and-" Zayn stops to look at Niall. The white shirt he had on was damp and cold, as were his shorts. "Y-You should get out of these wet clothes. We don't want you getting a cold, right baby?" Zayn looked up at Niall's flushed face, and smiled before helping the boy off his lap and on his feet.

Zayn went to stand as well and put his hand on the bottom of Niall's spine, guiding the boy upstairs and into his bedroom. The older boy goes to a dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and some joggers, handing them to a confused Niall. "The bathrooms' right behind you, you can leave your wet clothes in the hamper." Niall turned to look at the bathroom and then back at Zayn. "Um, can I just change in here Zaynie?" The boy asked politely, and Zayn simply nodded, trying to ignore the nickname.

Niall takes his shirt off first, putting his soft pale skin on display for Zayn. Whos watching the boy with dark eyes, wanting nothing more than to touch the small boy. Niall slowly unbuttoned his shorts while making eye contact, trying his hardest to look like every twink he'd seen in porn. He arched his back as he took off his shorts, just leaving him in his underwear.

"Well," Zayn clears his throat. "Are you going to get dressed?"

Niall smirked and slowly walked closer to Zayn. "Do you want me to Zaynie?" The boy stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Zayn's cheek like the other had done to him many times before. He leaned over and whispered into the older man's ear, "Or do you want me completely naked. It's your choice, really." 

Zayn smiled a little. "You must  _really_ want me to fuck you, huh?" Niall nods desperately, "Bet you've already thought about it, haven't you baby?"

"Every night Zaynie." The boy says with a darker tint covering his cheeks and now bare chest. "All I've wanted for months was for you to take my virginity."

Zayn smiled sweetly at that, he gently pulled the boy by the hips toward him, Niall of course went willingly. "I'm going to kiss you now, is that ok sweetheart?" Niall looked up into Zayn's light eyes and nodded. He was rewarded with the older man's lips on his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think???? I wrote this in a rush so if it sucks let me know. Lou and Zayns talk is in the next chapter, i just wanted to write about that first night I jumped over in the beginning. the 2nd part will start off right where we left off so..smut.
> 
> i do take requests so let me know what you want me to write next. xoxo


	4. If you want me. pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To OctobersLily510,  
> You've been here since the beginning babe so this ones for you!!!<3
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late! im spending the summer with my grandmother and she doesn't have wifi (wtf right? thank god for starbucks) I'll still try to upload weekly! x

 

After 10 minutes of passionate kissing the younger boy began to moan softly. Zayn could tell that the boy was hard, and he knew that Niall would soon be desperate.

 

"Why don't we move to the bed?" Zayn asked against Niall's lips, getting only a small nod in return. He picked the boy up by the back of his thighs and took the few steps needed to get to the bed. He fell backwards so Niall was sat on his front. The younger boy couldn't help but to laugh at this, "We could have just walked silly!" Zayn smiled and shook his head, "You deserve better than  _walking,_ baby."

 

Niall giggled and began taking Zayn's clothes off saying, "It's weird being the only one naked." But Zayn knew that the boy was just in a rush to ease the throb in his cock. Niall undid the buttons on Zayn's shirt while sitting on the older hips. Zayn was getting hard as the boy went down his chest. Niall could feel Zayn under his hips, And damn was he not small. "Z-Zaynie.." The boy whined and Zayn knew what he wanted.

 

"Do you want me to open you up now Babe?" 

 

Niall nodded excitedly. "Yes please!" Zayn smirked at the boy's eagerness and moved him so he was on his back. The elder reached in his bed-stand and got the lube he always had ' _just in case'_. He moves so he's in between Niall's legs, and he slowly slides the teens underwear off. "Fuck." Zayn curses when he sees Niall's most personal parts. The smaller boy was so beautiful with no clothes on. With his flushed cheeks, and hard pink cock, he was a godsend. 

 

"You're so perfect" The older of the two confesses. He feels his heart warm up when Niall smiles sheepishly and opens his legs wider for Zayn.  Zayn runs his hands up and down the boy's thigh, simply taking in what he's about to claim as his. "Zaynie please." Niall speaks up, feeling despite. "I want your f-fingers."

 

Zayn sees the despite look Niall has on his face and decides to give the boy what he wanted. "Don’t worry sweetheart, I'm going to take good care of you."

 

Speeding up the process, He opens the tube and puts more than a reasonable amount on his finger tips. "This is a little cold at first but you'll warm it up" He warns before circling his finger over Niall's little, untouched hole. 

 

"Mmm Zaynie, feels good." The teen pants out in a hurry. "Can you fuck me now?"

 

Zayn laughed and shook his head, "Sweetheart I haven't even put one finger in yet. I need you to be good and ready when I fuck you." Niall pouts cutely and wiggled his butt a little. Zayn holds Niall's hips still and decides to add the first finger in the boy, biting his lip as the boy mewls. Zayn slowly drags his finger out and than back in. "How does it feel, Babe?"

 

Niall whines, "W-Weird? But still good, don’t stop Zaynie." The younger of the two makes eye contact with Zayn, silently begging. "I wasn’t planning to babyboy." Zayn says sweetly and leans down and plants a soft kiss right on the boy's lips, not feeling the need to ask for permission. He continues to fuck Niall with his finger as their lips stay connected.

 

Zayn feels Niall start to loosen up and he begins to add a second finger. "I love that feeling." Niall says softly against Zayn's lips. The older pulls away slightly, and pushes his two fingers into the boy gently, watching his face for signs of pain. Niall's cheeks were now a soft pink, and his lips were red from both him and Zayn biting on them. "You're so beautiful." Zayn whispers, his movements never stopping.

 

After a few minuets  have passed and the boy was starting to meet Zayn's thrust half way, Zayn began looking for that little nub he knew would drive his baby crazy. It didn’t take long for the older to find it. "Oh..Oh my god Zay- _UHH!_ " 

 

Bingo.

 

Niall wasn’t sure what Zayn touched in him, but he knew he wanted him do again. "Please." he begged as Zayn continued to touch that spot in him, gently scissoring his fingers in and out. "Please just fuck me. I-I need it-you." Niall pants pitifully, starting to rut his hips up on Zayn's stomach. "Niall I think you need a little more prep, baby."

 

Niall shakes his head frantically, he wanted Zayn now! "No Zaynie, I'm ready, I want you in me so bad, _please_!

 

"Just one more finger tha-"

 

"No!" Niall cuts him off and starts to cling to Zayn's shoulders, "Please fuck me, please! I want, no, I _need_  it!" Niall look into Zayn's conflicted eyes. "Please take me, Zaynie." Zayn must have taken pity on him because within seconds the older had pulled his fingers out and stood to take off his last few articles of clothing, giving Niall his first glance at Zayn's thick cock.

 

"Oh my- That is the biggest dick I've ever seen." Niall says sitting up on his elbows, with wide eyes. Zayn chuckles and strokes his cock a few times. "Are you sure you can take it? We can always just stop."

 

"I don’t want to stop." Niall says without doubt, "Just-Just go slow at first, okay?" 

 

Zayn smiles softly, climbing on the bed where Niall was on his back. "Don't worry baby, we're going at your pace." Zayn promised. Niall nodded and watched as Zayn reached for the condom before quickly opening it and putting it on his impressive length. Zayn then grabs the lube and puts a descent amount on his cock, making sure to rub some on Niall's little hole.

 

"Like I said, your pace." Zayn speaks as he moves in-between Niall's spread legs.  "And we can stop anytime, tell me if it hurts too much, okay?"

 

"Okay Zaynie, I will." Niall said sweetly, opening his legs wider for the older man. Zayn lines himself up with Niall's pink little hole, fighting the urge to push in just yet. Niall starts to get frustrated, "Zaynie." he whines. The older of the two surrenders and slowly thrust forth, only stopping when the head is fully inside the boy. "Z-Zaynie, keep-keep going please." The teen pants. Although the stretch was painful, Niall wanted more.

 

"Niall-"

 

"You s-said my pace. I-I can take it." Niall pouted. And honestly who pouts about dick? Nevertheless, Zayn nodded, giving the young boy what he wanted. Zayn slowly guides the rest of his cock into Niall, watching the boys face scrunch up in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Are you okay?" Zayn asks breathlessly, holding himself back from bucking into the boy's tight heat. "I-I feel, full." Niall says and wiggles his hips a little bit, making Zayn grunt.

 

"Can I move?" Zayn asks hopefully, his hands moving to grab and grope at Niall's sides. The teen shakes his head slightly, "I just, I need a minute y-you're not exactly small." Zayn chuckled lightly, "It's okay baby," Zayn softly kisses the boy's neck. "Take your time until you're ready, I'll keep myself busy." With that, Zayn sucks on the side of Niall's neck causing the pale boy to bruise, then he licks over the spots before making more. Niall's breath gets caught in his throat as he tries to say Zayn’s name and all that comes out is a whine.

 

Niall starts to clench around Zayn and he wants to  _destroy_  him but at the same time he also wants to hold him tight and take him slow. "Shit you're so pretty, baby." Zayn growls and continues sucking dark love bites on the pale boy's skin, Letting Niall adjust to his size. The teen giggles, taking a minute or two to relax to the pressure inside of him, the full full full feeling, the open stretch. "God. I feel like you're everywhere." He pants after five minutes. Zayn hums from where he'd made himself comfortable in between Niall's neck and shoulder blade. "Zaynie..I think I'm ready now." Niall says shyly.

 

Zayn smiled into Niall's neck and moved so he could see the boy's whole body. His small, waist was arched and he relaxed around Zayn's cock, Niall was completely spread out for him and he loved it. "Okay I'm going to move now, baby." Niall nodded and braced himself. Zayn slowly pulled out, before pushing back in at the same pace. The teen moaned as Zayn touched his cock for the first time, continuously fucking in to him. "Oh, Z-Zaynie that feels s-so, Uhh." Niall babbles.

 

Zayn bites his lip, stroking Niall's cock at the same rate as he pumps his cock in and out the boy. Once Niall started to get used to the feeling, Zayn started thrusting at different angles, looking for that spot. "Right there! Fuck." Niall pants pitifully, as Zayn begins to abuse his prostate. "Feels so- YES! Faster Zaynie please." 

 

Zayn of course obeyed.

 

He speeded up his pace slightly, still holding back so he won't hurt the boy. He leans down and connects their lips, still stroking the teens hard cock. Niall is making all these noises, whimpers and whines against Zayn’s mouth, little feet flexing, toes curling. Zayn licks into Niall's mouth, breathing hard through his nose. Niall breaks away, gasping for breath, moaning and scratching at Zayn’s back. Zayn leans down again and pulls Niall up so his thighs are around the older's waist. Niall starts to move with Zayn, grinding up onto his thrust. The tight hole making Zayn seriously reconsider his life up to this point.

 

"Fuck baby your little hole feels so good around me." Zayn says yanking Niall's hips forward so he can keep the angle, pressing into Niall's spot repeatedly. "Such a good boy for me, so good baby." Zayn says sweetly as he watches this innocent boy fall apart beneath him. Niall feels like he’s on fire. He's right on the edge of cumming but he doesn’t want this to end, if he had it his way Zayn would always be in him. "I'm close, Zaynie." he moans loudly, "Please."

 

"Please what, baby?" Zayn asked, trying to keep himself together.

 

"Please make me cum, Daddy."

 

Zayn loses it.

 

He fucks into Niall hard and fast, as the boy screams in pleasure. "Z-Zaynie-" Zayn shuts him up with his lips smashing into the teen. Niall's fingers dig into the muscles of Zayn’s back, trying to ground himself. Zayn fucks him like it’s the resolution to third world starvation. His thrusts are deep and earnest, dragging the over the edge.

 

"I-I, I'm clo-I'm cumming!" Niall screams, not lasting 30 seconds of Zayn's rough fucking.

 

Zayn feels the already tight boy tighten around him and he simply can't. He fucks into the sensitive boys hole until cums, hard. "Fuck, Baby!" Zayn pants, coming down from his high. Niall smiles blissfully before closing his eyes; obviously worn out. Zayn chuckles and plants a soft kiss the the teens cheek.

 

Niall is asleep before the older even pulls out, not waking up until later that night.

 

* * *

**_The Present._ **

 

 Niall wakes up in Zayn's big bed all alone. He looks around the room for a few moments, hoping that the older man was around but no he was not. Niall sighed as he climbed out of bed and put on a random sweater that looked clean. it was too big for him but whatever. The teen left the room in search for Zayn. He's a little upset that he woke up alone but he didn't wake up on the couch covered in cum thanks to Zayn so he'll let him pass...this time. Niall makes his way down the steps and was heading for the kitchen before he heard a voice.

 

"He's just a fucking kid Zayn! We went to his 15th birthday party like, 3 months ago! He's the same age as your sister, _my_  sister, what the fuck man?!"

 

Zayn watched from the table as his best friend paced back and forth in the kitchen.

 

"Lou, Fizzy is 16 and Safaa is 14 and Niall is way more mature then both of them combined. I like him Lou, why does it matter." Louis stopped pacing and frowned at his bestfriend. "Why? Because he's all small and young and tight? Well guess what Zayn, those things change." Zayn frowns at that.

 

"Louis shut the fuck up you know it's not like that!"

 

"Do i?" Louis challenges.

 

That's when Niall decides to make himself known. He takes a deep breath before walking in the kitchen. "H-Hey."

 

 

 

Louis turns around so fast, Niall thought his head would spin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu in the com VVVV


	5. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sets up so much shit that i have in store for ya. enjoy the fluff for now babes. xx

Zayn wakes up feeling simply refreshed. He looked over to see Niall's beautiful sleeping body. Niall's tiny hand was supporting his head as he lay on his side, facing Zayn. He wanted to wake the boy but he just looked so cute. He was practically drowning in Zayn's sheets and was honestly the best thing to wake up to. Zayn smiles to himself, loving the fact that Niall will be staying with him for at least two weeks while his family is in Ohio.

 

He moves to place a kiss on the pale teens cheek before getting out of bed and leaving his bedroom. He'd daydream about his boy forever but he has something, or rather _someone_  he wants to get over with.

 

Louis had said they were going to talk, and that’s never a good thing to hear when it comes to Louis. Although Louis can be pretty laid back, when he feels a certain way about something, he's absolute hell to talk to. His 'talks' go from him freaking out like it’s the end of the world to yelling like an crazy person that got pushed over edge. And then most likely he'll cry. Louis is a very sensitive man.

 

Zayn tries not to hold it against him, I mean he _was_ the only boy in a household of girls; can't blame him for catching PMS.

 

He gets in the shower, quickly washing his body. He tries not to let his mind wonder to the sleeping boy in the next room. The last thing he needs is a hard on while trying to keep Louis less, well _Louis_. Ten minuets go by and the scent of burnt bacon and tea spreads through the flat.

Louis is awake. 

Zayn sighs, getting out the shower and wrapping up in a towel. He goes to his room and attempts to ignore Niall's pale little bum sticking out from under the cover. He slips on some clean underwear and goes downstairs the face whatever Louis is prepared to throw at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis and Zayn grew up together, like literally.

 

Their moms are best friends always have been and always will. They lived just a few houses apart and when they both got pregnant around the same time the two women couldn't wait to raise their first borns together. Both having boys they decided to make them spend every second of everyday together. Whatever park Louis was going to Zayn came too. Whatever school Zayn went to Louis went too. Even when they had a choice, it just seemed weird to be without the other. Obviously they grew out of that, but then again here they are now. Living in the same house and going to the same university.  

 

The term, ' _Brother From Another Mother'_ applies to them so much it's sicking.

 

And of course brothers fight. Like when Zayn let it slip to his mom that Louis had a boyfriend and Louis didn’t talk to him for a week. Or when Louis posted Zayn's nudes on tumblr and he gave Louis a black eye. The point is they fight dirty, and that’s exactly what Zayn is trying to prevent from happening.

 

That, and he really doesn’t want Louis to tell his mom that he's not only having sex with a minor but he's dating him.

 

When Zayn walked in to the kitchen Louis waiting for him at the table, tea cup in hand. "Sit bitch."

 

Zayn rolled his eyes but did it nonetheless, taking a seat in front of Louis. "What? No good morning, Sunshine?" Zayn asked trying to get Louis to crack a smile. Louis scrunched up his face in distaste; It obviously didn't work. It doesn't take long for him to began his rant, standing up like the drama queen he is. "I can't believe you Zayn! You fucked the kid next door are you kidding me dude!?" Zayn opened his mouth to speak but of course Louis wasn’t done. "What would aunt Trisha say if she knew about you using this-this _child_ for sex. Have you even thought about how this is going to scar him when he grows up?"

 

"Lou he's fifth-teen, not a kid. And I'm not using him, dumb-ass he wanted it; it was consensual. I actually really like him. And if you tell my mom about this before I do I'll never forgive you, I won't." Zayn says firmly. "Now if we're going to talk about this, keep your fucking voice down, he's sleeping."

 

"Fifth-teen isn't old enough _to_ consent, It's called statutory rape you dumb motherfucker,  and I don’t care he needs to hear this shit." Louis says even though he lowered his voice. "He was way too young to lose his virginity and you're way too old to have taken it. This whole _thing_ is just going to confuse him in to thinking you love him only to find out its just sex." Zayn's starting to lose his cool and Louis can tell. "And are you telling me you're still going to 'care' when he's 20 and your 25?"

 

"You want to talk about age? Okay then." Zayn growls. "Didn't you lose your virginity when you were 14? And how old was that guy, huh? Oh yeah 29. Unlike him I don’t need to fuck Niall to be interested." Louis stares at Zayn like he'd just punched him. Zayn isn't all that surprised when tears start to roll down Louis' cheeks. And okay, maybe Zayn didn’t have to bring up Simon, their tutor that just loved studying one on one with Louis in 8th grade. Zayn and Louis don't keep secrets so it didn't take long for Louis to tell Zayn that he and Simon were having sex and were in love. Zayn tried everything to make Louis break it off but in the end Simon just quit his job and never came around anymore. Zayn will never forget how hurt Louis was that summer.  

 

But he and Niall are not the same.

 

"You fucking bitch!" Louis wipes his tears, no longer being quiet. "That’s my point exactly, I bet all the things you've said to Niall, Simon said to me. Do you really think I'm going to just sit here while you hurt him the way I was hurt?!! God, I thought you were smarter then this!"

 

"I'm not Simon and you should know that! I care about him, I'm not going to hurt him, Lou." Zayn speaks slowly to get his point across. Louis shakes that off, fingers twitching like he needs a smoke. "This relationship is toxic. In the end nobody wins and everybody gets hurt! You're going to end up in jail and that kid's probably going to end up being an addict that sells his body cause he thinks sex equals love and it fucking doesn't!" Louis' voice cracks near the end, that only happens when his really pissed. 

 

"You don't know that, you don't. I wont let that happen, if i just wanted him for sex would I ask him to be my boyfriend?"

 

"Yes, actually." Louis glares.

 

They go back and forth like that for about half an hour. Zayn trying to explain that he's not a prev, and Louis trying to tell him how much he fucked up. Zayn was just about to make a come back when he hears a soft voice coming from the doorway. "H-Hey." They both stop to look at who had spoken, and there was a flushed-face Niall bitting his lip and looking in between the two older men. Niall stood in nothing but Zayn's old sweater, it stopping just above his knee.

 

Louis began to frown at the boy making him uncomfortable and Zayn nervous. "Speak of the devil." Louis says, slapping his hands together, making the small teen flinch. "So Niall-"

 

"Louis shut the fuck up." Zayn rudely cuts Louis off, not knowing how much the boy had heard. Zayn stands from his seat and gives Louis a look that honestly scared the living hell out of Niall but all Louis did was chuckle. "Maybe I-I should leave." Niall mumbled, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

 

                                                               "No, you're fi-"

                                                                                              "Maybe you shou-"

 

Zayn and Louis glare at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. "He shouldn't be here Zayn, does his family even know where he's at? Louis speaks eyes moving to look Niall up and down. "Yes they do," Zayn says bitterly catching Louis' attention. "They went back to Ohio and he's staying with us for a few weeks until they get back." Louis snorts turning away from Niall completely to smirk at his best friend. This can't be good.

 

"How convent, Now you can fuck him all you want before you get tired of him." Niall looks so hurt at that and Zayn has never wanted to punch someone so bad in his life.

 

"Don't speak like that in front of him, Louis. You don't know shit!" Zayn raises his voice, causing Niall to shrink; the teens arms rapping around himself. "You and I both know this isn't going to last! You’ve gotten bored with everybody else, Zayn!" Niall frowns slightly, everybody else? Louis turns just in time to notice, starring the teen right in the eye. "Sorry kid, but you're not the first one night stand that stayed, and you certainly won't be the last." Niall looks at his feet, not liking this one bit.

 

"I said shut up!" Louis rolls his eyes but listens. Zayn walks up to the sad teen, lifting Niall's chin up with the tip of his finger so that their eyes meet. "Niall don't listen to him baby." Zayn whispers lowly, bending down slightly to kiss the boys cheek. "Just go sit in the living room I'll be there in a moment, okay? We can talk then." Niall glanced over to Louis once before nodding and leaving to room. Zayn waits until he knows the boy can't hear him before turning around to face his bitch of a roommate. "I can't believe you right now, Louis why would you say that to him!?"

 

Louis raises his eyebrows, "You can't believe me? Bitch, I'm not the one 'dating' a fucking 15 year old!" The man shakes his head slightly, getting tired of fighting his best friend. "He had a right to know, you can't just let him go on thinking you care, it's not fair."

 

"You had no fucking _right_ to say any of that to him!" Zayn walks closer to the other, demanding eye contact. "I _do_ care about him, you idiot! Don’t you think I know this is a little fucked up?" Zayn asks as if he's in pain, making Louis flinch.

 

"I just want to be with him, I don’t even care that he's fifthteen. Shit, when I'm with him  _I_ feel fifthteen." Zayn doesn't notice that he's crying until Louis arms are wrapped around him. Zayn never cries, never. And Louis knows this. "Is it so bad I want to be with him? Fuck sex, I just want to be the one that makes him happy, Lou." Louis hugs Zayn tighter, hating the fact that he made his friend cry. The last time Zayn cried was when he was 18 and his ex Casey broke up with him for a pornstar, and later became one. Even then it was just a few tears.

 

 "I'm sorry Z, I-I don't get it but I believe you," Louis says as he pulls back to wipe his own tears. "I still think he's too young, but I believe you're not using him. I'm sorry I even thought that."

 

"Louis you know, I'm not like that. I'm not _him_." Louis nods, Zayn was right, he's not Simon. "But I know your heart was in the right place. And I mean it, I wont touch him." Louis smiles, although he believes Zayn's feelings were real, he knew it'd be hard for him to keep his hands to himself. "Okay Z, y-you should go talk to him. I'm gonna go smoke a blunt and call Harry. I'll save you a hit if you want it." Zayn nods and Louis walks out the back door, most likely to hotbox Zayn's jeep. "Okay, here goes nothing." He whispers to himself as he goes to find Niall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Haz-"

 

_"Lou-Lou if this a another booty call I'm kicking your ass."_

 

"No, I just, I need to tell you something."

 

" _Okay..as long as it's not about my ass, Liam was making fun of me for walking funny earlier."_

 

Louis smiles into the phone, lighting a blunt to calm his nerves. "I just wanted to tell you you're important to me."

 

 _"Am I now?"_ He can practically hear the dimples coming out to play. _"Are you sure this isn't a booty call? Cause you've never told me that before."_

 

Louis bites his lip before taking a few tokes. "I just don’t want you to think I'm using you for sex or that I don’t care about you because I do..I really, really do Haz."

 

_"Lou if this is about what I said the other night about feeling like a sex toy to you, I was just upse-"_

 

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that, but trust me baby that’s going to change. No more fucking in the backseat and sending you on your way. You're mine and I'm going to treat you like the little king you are."

 

Harry giggles in to the speaker, making Louis feel weak. _"I don’t know what happened or what you're smoking on, but I like it. I like you."_

 

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

_**N/A: so i may or may not have deleled this when i was drunk the other night (yes im that girl). but i like this so much better now, i added some more to the story thats going to be important soon. xox** _

 

_** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feed back is always welcomed. Positive or negative, all is helpful. xx
> 
> Let me know where you want this to go. 
> 
> Send me prompts on : http://www.popines.tumblr.com/   
> hmu bbys
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
